Stronger
by Evil Pixies Are Yummy
Summary: As I explained inside, the story could turn out anyway, including a luv story with a tradgic ending, or a dramatic adventure. The rating is there just in case. C inside for full summary.When everything is on the line, what will she decide?


**A/N** Hao!!! this is ma first Fan Fiction so plz... accept that that's why its so crap! This is a pretty boring first chapter... so just bear with me, I'll try to update quickly and get to the interesting stuff. I know this isn't how he actually leaves, but this is important to the story. So, now, the problem -- I have managed to somehow get my stories all muddled in my mind, so this is the perfect first chapter for two of my stories... so either I'll just use the same chapter for both, or I'll in some way combine the two... I'll let you know when I've decided. So even I have no idea where this story is going. Most likely there will be some HinaxNaru.

**Full Sumary:** _When a familiar blond arrives back in Konoha, much changed, the stable and secure town's foundations are shaken, testing the strength of love and freindship. Will the desire to do what's right hold under the strain of heartbreak and betrayal? Will old feelings be awoken, when perhaps it was better to leave them to sleep? Can they manage to protect their freinds and their village? What will turn out to be the strongest? Blood or water? Revenge or freindship? Hope or jealousy? Love or Heartbreak?_

_When everything is on the line, what will she decide?_

I'd love to get reviews of any kind, critism, suggestions, help, praise (hehe). If you would particularly like something to happen, just say, and I'll try to add it in for you. Anyway, on with the story...

* * *

The night seemed to press around him. It was what he had wanted, yes, but hearing that the time had come to leave and venture out into the world to train and gather information on Orochimaru had made it all seem real. He would be leaving his home, comforts and friends for a long time. And he didn't get any time to say goodbye. 

Jiraiya had at least seemed regretful for his apprentice when he had ordered bluntly; "Be ready to leave in a half-hour". The perverted hermit realised that this was barely time to pack the essentials, but there was no time for the blonde to bid all his friends farewell. Besides, he wanted their departure to be as little noticed as possible. Given the chance, Naruto would blare to the whole town exactly where the legendary Sannin and his apprentice were going, and for what purpose. So, Jiraiya gave him thirty minutes.

Naruto dashed into his apartment, hastily shoving only the most essential tools necessary for such a long trip into a travelling backpack. Kunai, food, spare clothes all went in, along with his wallet and his favourite picture of Team 7, smiling blandly and all together, just as they ought to be. Gazing down at this photo, Naruto's heart wrenched, and he realised that there was one person he had to see before he went.

* * *

He sprinted to the old Team 7 training grounds where he knew she would be, even at this time of night, attempting to perfect a new healing jutsu with that determination that he loved about her. Sure enough, when he arrived she was crouched over a seemingly dead fish, green chakra eminating from her hands. He watched her for a moment, watched the familiar hard look in her eyes, her tensed muscles as she strained to make her jutsu work, her elegant pink hair fall over her face. He adored everything about her. With his focus so concentrated on the girl before him, he failed to notice a familiar presence gasp softly at sighting him and conceal themselves behind a tree. Suddenly Sakura sighed, pushed her hair out of her eyes and prepared to begin working again when a voice spoke behind her. 

"I'm going," he said simply, gazing at her sadly, waiting for her characteristic response.

"Well then go. I've got training to do," she replied without feeling. She had known this day would come for a long time, so she had had time to prepare. He needed to go improve his skills so that he could bring back Sasuke as he had promised. She wouldn't show him any sign of weakness, of ripping pain in her heart at being left alone. If he saw that, he could never bring himself to leave, and then he would never be strong enough to bring Sasuke back. She needed to be strong for _him_, for both of them. Else they would never be a team again.

Naruto stared for a moment. He had expected this, for her to be uninterested or even glad that he wouldn't be bothering her for two and a half years, but it still hurt. And it still made it much harder for him to say what he had promised himself he would say.

"I... I know you don't care about me. But... I've always cared about you." He broke off for a moment, watching for a reaction, but she didn't even acknowledge that she had heard.

"So... I... I just want to make you happy. I'd travel to the ends of the earth for you. I'll definately bring Sasuke back, just to see you smile again."

She faltered for a second, before hastily regaining her composure. 'It's so like him to make promises that are likely never to be kept,' She told herself, unwillingly smiling fondly. The blond, thankfully unaware of these reactions, put his hands behind his head in a characteristic stance and grinned like a fox before continuing in a new, optimistic voice.

"Well, that's it, and when I return I expect for you to be a brilliant medical shinobi. Work hard and I know you'll be great. Show everyone else the power inside of you that I see, okay?" his tone dropped a moment as he looked at her with a love that would rival Sakura's own adoration for Sasuke. "Goodbye, Sakura."

He turned and started to run, but he suddenly felt warm arms wrap themselves around his neck, and a soft voice in his ear. He hadn't even heard her get up.

"Work hard, Naruto, and I'll see you when you get back, stronger than anyone in the village, stronger than Orochimaru, and even stronger than Sasuke. Sayounara, Naruto."

Before he could grasp what she had said, she pelted away, books and fish in her arms. He heard her sniff quietly, then saw a flash of cherry blossom pink vanish into the indigo night.He tore himself away from the suprised gawping that his mouth was tempted to continue when he started to fear being late for the Perverted Hermit. Just as he was gazing in the direction of the town which had spent his entire life, bracing himself to walk away from it all, he felt a presence.

Hinata had heard it all, heard them talking and encouraging eachother, and had felt its effects too. Naruto wanted Sakura to become strong, and Sakura needed Naruto to become stronger. No one wanted or needed her to become strong. But she would anyway. She would train and work hard, and prove to them all just strong she really was. A new determination gripped her.

'Naruto-kun, I'll shine, brighter than Sakura-chan, brighter than everyone, even brighter than you,' she said in her head. 'But I won't do it for you. Someone does need we to become strong. I'll do it - for myself. I'll do it so I can make my own dreams come true, and so I can protect the people precious to me. Maybe you'll notice me then, but even if you don't, I'll be happy. We'll meet again, when we're both strong.'

She smiled to herself, and looked out from behind the tree she was behind, just as Naruto was turning curiously. "Sayounara, Naruto." she whispered, and sped away after Sakura.

Naruto stood there, perplexed. He was sure he had just felt a familiar and pleasant aura somewhere around the edge of the training grounds, but all he saw were strangely mournful looking trees gently swaying in the wind. So he shrugged off the unsettling feeling of loss and took one last glance at his home. Then he hurried off to meet Jiraiya, panicking slightly when he noticed the time.

* * *

"You're late, midgit," the grey haired shinobi muttered coldly, as soon as his new apprentice landed ungracefully before him. "I'm not going to tolerate that from now on." He ruined the frightening affect slightly by grinning mischievously. Naruto predictably responded with a loud raspberry, and turned to face the road stretching out before them. 

Raising his arm triumphantly, he shouted, "I'll be back soon, Konoha! I'll return and I'll be strong! And one day, I'll definately be your Hokage!" and if only to destroy the praising look Jiraiya was beginning to give him, he glanced back with his eyebrow raised at his new sensei, "Hurry up, Ero-sennin, or will I have to drag you along?"

Followed by an exasperated Jiraiya, with his face split into a grin, he marched off into the everlasting horizon.


End file.
